futureworldnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Confederate Republic
The Second Confederate Republic, commonly known as the Confederacy or the SCR, is a federal republic consisting of 17 states and located in the former United States' southern region. The Confederacy gained independence from the United States in 2040 during the nation's dissolution. The Confederacy has over 130 million people and is over 1 million square miles in area. History The Confederacy was originally a part of the United States of America. 6 Confederate states were a part of the original 13 British Colonies, and some states were originally owned by France and Mexico. In 1861, the Confederacy seceded from the United States for the first time at the start of the American Civil War because they still wanted to own slaves. The original capital of the Confederacy was Richmond, Virginia, and the President was Jefferson Davis, a former U.S. Senator from Kentucky. However, the Confederacy collapsed in 1865 and was annexed back into the United States. The southern United States for over 150 years, until the Californian Revolution, which led to the secession of western states and the establishment of the Republic of California, started the dissolution of the United States. Secession The Confederacy gained their independence during the dissolution of the United States, an event that split the United States into three separate nations. After the Californian Revolution, the United States sold Alaska to Canada and granted independence to Hawaii. On January 1, 2040, the United States Congress made their final act as a legislative body by approving the dissolution of the United States, and therefore granting the Confederacy its independence. Later that day, President Tom Griffin dissolved Congress as his final act as President of the United States, and then resigned the presidency. Creating the Government The Confederacy, under a written Constitution that had been drafted and finalized months before the United States officially dissolved, had established their national capital in Atlanta, Georgia. They established a Congress, with a Senate and a House of Representatives, at the Georgia State Capitol, which had been renamed the Confederate Republic Capitol. Sitting governors in the Confederate states had retained their governorships, despite the dissolution. U.S. Senators and Congressmen from each of the states were moved from the United States Congress to the Confederate Republic Congress. In 2040, the Confederacy had their first presidential election. All candidates were nonpartisan politicians because of an amendment in the Confederate Constitution banning political parties. A man named Tim Johnson was elected the 1st President of the Second Confederacy on October 20, 2040. He, along with his running mate, Martin Toyer, were inaugurated on January 2, 2040, the 252nd anniversary of Georgia's entry into the Union. States of the Second Confederate Republic There are 17 states in the Second Confederate Republic: * New Mexico * Texas * Oklahoma * Arkansas * Louisiana * Mississippi * Alabama * Georgia * Florida * North Carolina * South Carolina * Kentucky * Tennessee * West Virginia * Virginia * Maryland * Delaware The District of Columbia, the former capital of the United States, is also a part of the Second Confederate Republic. However, it is no longer a federal district; it is Columbia County, Maryland. Despite being a part of Maryland, Columbia County is still treated as its own state, and it has its own congressional district. Government and politics The Confederacy is modeled after the United States, the nation it originated from. The Confederacy is a federal presidential constitutional republic, much like the United States, which means that it is a federal republic with an elected president and a written constitution. The federal government consists of three branches: * Executive: This branch consists of the President and Vice President, as well as the President's Cabinet and advisers. The executive branch is headquartered at the Presidential Mansion in Atlanta. * Legislative: This branch consists of the bicameral Confederate Republic Congress, which is made up of two houses: ** Senate: This is the upper house of Congress and has the ability to declare war, impeach a federal politician, and approve Cabinet members, ambassadors, and other federal officers nominated by the President. It is composed of 2 Senators from each state and is headed by the Vice President. ** House of Representatives: This is the lower house of Congress and has the ability to introduce and vote on bills that are suggested to them by the people. This gives the people the power to lobby Congress and the President through their elected official. It is composed of 166 Congressmen—one for each congressional district—and is headed by the Speaker of the House of Representatives. There are 200 members of Congress. Congress is headed by the Vice President, who presides over both houses of Congress. The legislative branch is headed at the Confederate Republic Capitol in Atlanta. * Judicial: This branch consists of the seven justices of the Supreme Court, one of whom is the Chief Justice. The judicial branch is headed by the Chief Justice and is headquartered at the Supreme Court in Atlanta. Political parties are banned in the Confederacy, so anyone holding a political office is constitutionally required to be a nonpartisan politician. Unlike the United States, which uses the Electoral College, the people vote directly for whoever they want to serve in their government, especially the President and Vice President. Military There are five branches in the Confederate military: * SCR Army * SCR Air Force * SCR Navy * SCR Marine Corps * SCR Coast Guard (SCR stands for Second Confederate Republic.) Category:Countries